


Lilliana Rose

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Louis and Harry had been married for two years now and both of them knew that they were ready to take the next step, which was a baby





	Lilliana Rose

**Author's Note:**

> originally published Feb 22, 2015 on Wattpad

Harry POV

"Louis, are you sure about this?"

"Haz, trust me, when you meet her, you'll understand,"

"How much longer Lou?

"We're almost there Haz,"

Louis and I had been on the road most of the day, going to meet this girl named Alison that Louis had talked to about being a surrogate for us. Louis says he thinks she's perfect for us. I really hope so, because this is the seventh girl we've interviewed. One thing Louis and I had decided is that we don't want to know which of us the biological father is. When it comes time for that, we agreed to just mix our DNA and let it be. Liam thought we were crazy, but Ziall thought it was a good idea, Zayn stating that they wish that they had thought of that when they had had their son, James, but Niall says he wouldn't change a thing for the world because James is perfect. "Haz, we're here," Louis' sweet voice pulls me from my thoughts. Alison was already at the café when we got there. She was very pretty. Alison was built a bit like Louis, short and curvy. She had sparking blue eyes with flecks of green and gold. Her hair was long and thick and jet black like Zayn's. "Hello Alison," Louis said as we approached her. "Louis! Nice to see you! And please, call me Ali," Ali said with a smile as she shook his hand, "Hello Harry," she added stepping past Lou to greet me as well. We sat and talked with Ali for several hours before she had to head out for her Wednesday night children's ministry. "It was lovely to meet you, Ali," I said as I gave her a friendly hug, "Harry and I need to discuss some things, but we'll let you know by the end of the week” Louis added hugging her as well.

Louis POV

"So?" I asked Harry as we got back in the car to head home. "Yes, you were right, she's perfect," he replied with a huge dimpled smile. I was beyond happy. Ali really did seem like the perfect girl to carry Harry and I's child. Further discussion wasn't really needed so we planned on calling Ali tomorrow, then calling Dr. Green to get everything set into motion. Dr. Green knew about us wanting to mix our DNA, she's actually the one who suggested it when Harry and I couldn't agree on who was to be the father after she had asked one day.

~Two Weeks Later~

Ali had just called and confirmed that everything had worked perfectly! I can't wait to tell Harry that she's pregnant. Ali was so sweet. She had become very close friends with Harry and I as well as the rest of the boys. She's been babysitting for Zayn and Niall a few times which is shocking, because Niall won't even leave James with Harry and I! "HARRRREH!!!!!" I scream from the bedroom towards the kitchen, knowing that he's fixing dinner. "Yes, Boo?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he stuck his head in the bedroom door. I must have been smiling like the Cheshire cat because he started to grin as well, “what?" he asked again. "We are officially expecting!" I cheered. I didn't think his smile could get any bigger until just now.

Harry POV

I can't believe this is actually happening! Ali is pregnant with Louis and I's child! Only nine months until we get to meet him or her! "Alison Rose Taylor is currently my favorite human being (besides Boo)" I tweeted. She didn't mind if we told people and used her name and everything, she knew how excited we were, and that even though we're on an extended break, the fans still wanted to know what we were up to. Most of them knew that Louis and I wanted a baby, and that we had been looking for a surrogate. The replies started flooding in with congratulations and questions for Louis and I as well as Ali.

Third Person POV

The months flew past for the happy couple, and it wasn’t long until Ali was basically a part of their family. She ended up moving into an apartment in the same building as the Stylinson’s, Horlik’s, and Payne’s’; along with her (favorite) cousin JoAnna, who just happened to be Niall and Zayn’s surrogate as well. Louis was beyond excited to know that his baby girl, yes they’re having a girl, would actually be cousins with James. When questioned why he was so excited, he stated that they couldn’t date when they were older since they share blood. This statement earned him a decent smack from Niall and the two were separated by their respective husbands before a fight could ensue.

Ali POV

The past eight months have flown by so fast. JoAnna and I got a flat in the same building as the rest of the boys so that we could be closer to them, seeing as how we’re all such good friends now. James’ first birthday was last week, and we all had a small get together over at Zayn and Niall’s. Being eight and a half months pregnant, I wasn’t really into the party all that much, but I was still there for my friends as I should be. Harry has been extra careful and clingy towards me the closer I’ve been getting to my due date. I can tell he’s insanely nervous, and it’s starting to effect Louis, but I just keep assuring them both that I’m fine, and that if ANYTHING happens, I will let them know immediately. Right now, JoAnna and I are just stilling on our couch watching Frozen. Our favorite part, the “Let It Go” sequence was just starting when the baby decided that it would be a good time to kick my bladder. “Jeez! Really sweetie? Now?” I whispered to my belly as a rubbed circles to calm her down. “What?” JoAnna asked, “I have to pee now,” I replied dryly. “Well then, Let it go!” JoAnna sang along with the movie. Suddenly I felt a gush of water and my sweatpants were soaked… JoAnna stared at me for a moment, “I didn’t mean on the couch,” she stated with a straight face. “I didn’t wet myself!” I replied in quiet shock. “Holy Taco’s, your water just broke!” She exclaimed while grabbing the phone. I just nodded, too shocked to move. “Harry! Ali’s water just broke. No! I’m not freaking kidding get over here now!” I could hear JoAnna yelling into the phone as she raced down the hall to grab my hospital bag. As she was coming back into the living room, Louis came through the door, followed by a very shocked looking Harry. Louis and JoAnna each grabbed an arm and helped me up just as the first contraction hit. “AAAHHHHH!!!!!!” I screamed and nearly fell backwards in pain. Harry seemed to have come out of his initial shock just in time to catch me from behind and help get me to the car.

Louis POV

Harry, JoAnna, and I, half-carried, half-dragged, a screaming Ali out of the apartment complex and into my car; JoAnna decided to stay back to keep Zayn and Niall in the loop as to what was happening and assured Ali that she’d come visit as soon as the baby was born. Harry jumped in the back seat with Ali to try to help keep her calm until we reached the hospital. The drive only took about five minutes seeing as I might have been speeding a little bit. Okay, a lot. We got Ali out of the car, barely, and the nurses met us at the door with a wheelchair. When asked who the father was, Harry and I just kinda looked at each other. We briefly explained that we didn’t know which of us the father was, because we both were. Seeing as it was such a special case, and the nurse recognized Harry and I, she let us both be in the delivery room with Ali. It took eight hours of Ali screaming, Harry in tears from Ali nearly breaking his hand, and encouraging words to both of them from me; but, our precious little girl is finally here. “It’s a girl!” the nurse announced as she held up our squirming baby girl. “Do you have a name picked out already? Or would you like a few minutes?” She asked as she handed the baby to me. I looked over at Harry, who was staring at our daughter. “We’ve got a name,” I told the nurse with a smile. “Lilliana Rose Stylinson” Harry and I said in unison. Ali looked up at us with teary eyes; “Rose?” she asked quietly, silently questioning me with her eyes if it was as she thought. “Yes, Rose, as in Alison Rose Taylor, she has to have some part of you, you are the one who brought her into the world,” I told her with a fond smile. I gently handed Lilliana down to Ali so that she could hold her as well.

Harry POV

Louis handed Lilliana to Ali, then came over and wrapped me in a bear hug. “We have a daughter,” he whispered in my ear before I felt the hot tears hit my bare neck. “We do,” I replied, equally as teary. A nurse came over and was checking on Lilliana while Ali was holding her. Suddenly we heard the nurse and Ali both gasp and look over at Louis and I in shock. “What?” I asked starting to get concerned. “Your daughter has Bichromia,” the nurse stated and went back to checking on Lilliana. “What’s bichromia?” Louis asked quietly. Ali smiled up at us, “It means she has different colored eyes,” Ali stated with a smile, turning Lilliana in her arms so that we could see her eyes. Louis and I both gasped when we saw her beautiful eyes. One was crystal blue, just like Louis’, and the other was a bright mossy green like mine. Louis and I both burst into happy tears at the sight. Somehow, Lilliana had received genes from both of us, truly making her OUR daughter. Louis pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Ali holding Lilliana with the caption saying “Welcome to the world: Lilliana Rose Stylinson” and posted it to Twitter. Not two seconds later, my phone began ringing, Zayn, “Hello?” I whispered seeing as Lilliana was asleep again, this time in Louis’ arms. “YOU DIDN’T CALL US TO SAY THAT OUR NEICE HAD BEEN BORN!” I hear Niall, Zayn, and JoAnna shout at me, causing me to flinch away from the phone. “We were getting there,” I stated dryly as JoAnna began to laugh in the background, “Just come see us,” I told Zayn, as I could hear Niall talking with JoAnna. It only took about fifteen minutes for them to get here. Niall came in first, followed my JoAnna, then Zayn carrying a sleeping James. Niall took one look at Lilliana then immediately turned to Zayn, “I wanna baby girl now,” he pouted, causing Ali to giggle. Niall made puppy eyes at both Zayn and JoAnna, seeing as those would be the two making the baby, since James is JoAnna and Niall’s, it was agreed between the three of them that the second child would have Zayn as a biological father. JoAnna and Zayn both rolled their eyes, but looked at each other and shrugged. “We’ll talk about it later, Niall,” Zayn stated with “the look” towards Niall. When Lilliana woke up and started gurgling in Louis’ embrace, everyone gasped at her eyes. They were truly breathtaking and beautiful. She was definitely something special, and she was definitely going to be spoiled rotten.

~~One Year Later~~

Louis POV

Today is Lilliana’s first birthday, and of course she is going to be absolutely spoiled rotten and treated like a princess today, not that is any different from any other day. It’s five in the morning right now, Harry is still snoring loudly next to me, and Lilliana is asleep in the room across the hall. I just can’t sleep for some reason. Too much on my mind I guess. Zayn, Niall, and JoAnna agreed on the Horlik’s having another baby, JoAnna is about four months along now, and they’re hoping to find out the gender in a few weeks. Harry and I have been contemplating on having another child, but for now, Lilliana is enough. Liam and his wife Sierra announced a week ago that they are expecting. Everything is going good in our little world. We’re still on extended break from band life, but I think after the Payne’s have their baby we’re going to start hitting the studio again. Liam and I have been doing a lot of writing lately and I know Harry has been too. JoAnna and Ali made it clear that if we decide to get back “into the band business” that they would be more than willing to keep all of the kids for us during the day. Yea, life is good. Maybe I can get a little bit more sleep before everyone else wakes up, because I’m tired now. And with that thought, I dozed off, smile on my face.


End file.
